Baka Youkai
by Fireyoukai Hendi
Summary: Jun Jun is a failure Youkai (demon) she can't do anything right. If she were to raise a dark warrior would she get the respect she deserved even if that dark warrior is the infamous Sephiroth? Also with the two Youkai hunters Tifa and Vincent on her trail


Umm, hello how r u? Fine I hope. This is my first fan fiction in fact I think it's my first story but I hope you enjoy. Oh and before I start this chapter may be a bit long. The characters I plan to introduce from FF7 are yet to appear so please be patient and please criticise as much as you want!

With that said Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters that will appear in the following story if I did then you'd never have seen them because their mine but fortunately they're not (sob sob)! Umm… I think that's it. Oh yeah I did make up three characters and I did sort of make up Jun-Jun but I'll have to check my source for that.

**Baka Youkai (Idiot demon)**

June woke to the gentle thrum of spring, her windows were open allowing the fresh smell of now grown grass and the high perfume of cherry-blossoms to flutter into her room. She sat up slowly feeling her blanket slip away from her and a breeze ruffled her hair. She shivered a little and jumped out her bed. She could play in the blossom tree today, maybe miss her studies. She ran out her room sliding open her door with excitement. It clattered loudly and she winced at the sound. He'd defiantly wake up now.

"Jun-Jun, I see you're preparing for your studies." A cold voice commented behind her. She turned to see her mentor she smiled at him.

"Good morning Rajin-san!" She beamed.

"Youkai's don't so say good morning!" He snapped bitterly, she scratched her head nervously.

"Oh yeah…I meant whatever!" She corrected herself; she tried to make her face more serious and disinterested. Rajin blinked at her, his electric blue eyes assessing her then he rolled them.

"At this moment you'll never become a great Youkai." He said sternly with that he disappeared from the hallway. She stared at the empty space in front of her. A soft sigh escaped her mouth and she rubbed her arm. She was just mucking this up, Rajin had been snatched away from his status just to mentor her and she knew he hated it maybe he even hated her. His words stung, she stepped toward the space he was standing in previously. Do you hate me Rajin-san she thought to herself. Maybe she should start studying harder, she like when Rajin was happy. His face would light up and his golden hair would glow just like the sun, his pale face would shine too highlighting his best features. When he with that proud look on his face, her heart would double its pace.

Oh no… was this… is this…Love?

If he ever found out she'd be in trouble. Youkai's don't love it was weakness and Rajin hated weakness and therefore that was why he hated her. She sank to her knees where she sobbed quietly in her hands.

**Rajin's P.O.V**

He held his hand to his throbbing head. How long had he been teaching that failure? She was so weak but yet he knew she wasn't weak at all. He brushed aside a few of her notes that she had left in books. She wasn't trying hard enough. He saw a red spot on the edge of her page and hastily picked it up.

Was this blood, her blood?

He noticed the word ink written at the top of the paper, he screwed it up angrily with his right hand. It was just the little brat doodling. Then again why was he so worried? She was weak and he hated her. He could hear splashing him; he pictured a little form playing in an overly large bath. Her roughish red hair sprayed in hot water, her skin flushed by the heat and those eyes. Dark green that shimmered in the light no matter how small the glimmer was. He could imagine staring into those eyes, he stared and stared bewitched and enchanted, he reached out to touch his image.

He was shocked to find it was real. The softness of her warm cheeks, the subtleness of her hair resting against his hand.

"Who's there?" She whispered, she place a hand over his oh and the realness. She couldn't see him but she felt him, he must have unintentionally created a rift to her and concealed himself at the same time. He snatched his hand back ripping the image making it disperse.

That was the true reason he hated her, not because she appeared weak. Not because she acted more like an angel then Youkai no, none of these were the reason. He hated her because she made him weak, foolish and worst of all careless. That rift had sapped him of valuable energy now he was feeling tired. His head slumped down on the table.

Then he slept.

**Jun's P.O.V**

She used the towel to dry herself she was slightly shaken by that. She rubbed her cheek that touch had lingered there even though she knew it was gone. Should she tell Rajin? If she did he'd think she was weak, darn it. She tipped her head and used the towel to dry her hair. Something about that touch, it wanted to be known and yet it didn't ever want her to know. Maybe she shouldn't tell Rajin after all.

Puff!

"Jun-Jun! I have somethi…" Her head snapped up to see her friend Hendi, the fire Youkai. His eyes were crimson and his hair matched it as fell on his shoulders. He had bronze skin that appeared gold in the light, because of his element he tended to be what she would call wild and reckless and very short tempered. Now he was blushing and shock held her still.

"Gah…" He managed, that snapped her into action. She dived behind the screen that Rajin insisted he put there, something to do with distractions and something else. Talking about Rajin, shouldn't she be making her way there? She dragged her clothes on; her wet skin caused friction between the fabric. It was soft and felt light as she pulled up her loose trousers, the hair on her neck suddenly prickled. She looked up to she Hendi drawling.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked as she pulled her waist jacket over her shirt.

"I got to see a Youkai lady naked… hubba hubba!" He mocked or more over said it with a hint of longing. She stood up and pushed the screen lightly. It wobbled a little then toppled over Hendi.

"Serves you right." She giggled.

"Youkai lords don't giggle." He snapped while pulling himself from under the collapsed screen. She narrowed her brows hoping to pull a scorn that Rajin done so well. Hendi only laughed at her attempt.

"Guess that's a start." She sighed, "so why are you here?" She asked while braiding her hair.

"I've got an idea that will make you a great Youkai!" He chuckled, she cocked her head to one side preparing to listen, "what if we bring back a dark warrior?" She looked at him and smiled. No she couldn't do that she had to try and study for Rajin. Maybe he wouldn't hate her then.

"Sorry Hendi, I've got to study."

"You're joking right?" He burst out laughing, true she never really took her studies seriously but today it was going to change.

"Nope, I'm gonna study today." She said determinedly.

"I give you an hour." He sighed. She swung her head to face him, how come he didn't believe her?

"Then you'll sorely be disappointed." She smiled confidently; Hendi rolled his crimson eyes at her the yawned stretching out his arms.

"Doubt it, I meant that an hour was your limit." He mocked she closed her eyes trying to subdue her anger but to little avail. She swung her fist into his smug jaw and Hendi fell back. She then left him heading down stairs to her study all the while thinking about what Hendi told her.

A dark warrior huh? Like who? Who could give her instant fame and respect? The fact their dead gave the impression that they couldn't get the job done right. Anyhow they probably prefer to sleep then be bothered to help a useless Youkai like her and Hendi! What did Hendi benefit from this? She pondered. He wanted her to remain a useless Youkai; this meant she'd play with him for another twenty years or more. What was he getting out of this?

She needed too forget this for now because she was close to the study room.

I think this is where'll I'll stop; chapter one would probably be too long if I carried on. So how did you enjoy it, I think it turned into a more demon diary cross over which wasn't my intention so please forgive me. I don't mind if you don't review me lies but if you do I'll be extremely grateful.

Ok see you soon I hope


End file.
